


Meant To Be

by OccupationLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, mo is a nervous bride, preparing for a wedding, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: Monika was starting to panic over all of the details in the foyer; what if everything isn't perfect? Luckily, Amelia is right there to show her fiance all the reasons why there's nothing to worry about.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> GerAme Day 2 Entry 2  
> I hope you enjoy this!

    Monika scanned the room for anything out of place simultaneously hoping that everything would be fine and actively wanting something to fix in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had heard of cold feet and the sudden doubts that everything would turn out okay but no one had truly prepared her for the amount of sheer nerves running through her body. There was no part of her that wanted to back out of this or delay it but her heart was beating at a million miles an hour and it wasn’t even time yet.

    Hell, she wasn’t even dressed yet.  
  
    Amelia slid over to her side and gestured out at the room, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  
  
    Mo nodded, still scanning for mistakes. Amelia clapped a hand on her back, “Do you want to see my favorite part?”  
  
    She didn’t get a chance to respond before Amelia was pulling her between the tables, “Each table has a picture of us on it! Isn’t it cute? Look! Table seven and there we are at seven years old. You’ve got chocolate all over your face.”  
  
    Monika looked over the picture with a smile. She remembered that day very clearly actually. They were both sitting in the back of Amelia’s mom’s car on the way to the beach.

* * *

 

    _“Are we there yet?”  
_  
_There was no doubt in her mind that Amelia was starting to get restless...or bored...or both but still the emphatic movement and the whining was starting to bother even her. She unwrapped another of her Kit-Kat bars and shoved it in her mouth as Amelia’s mom explained--again--that it would be a while before they got there.  
_  
_Amelia sniffling had Mo turning her head toward her best friend, “I don’t wanna be in the car anymore!”  
_  
_Monika reached over and held her hand, “It’s only a little while.”  
_  
_Amelia shook her head and kicked her feet, “That’s too loooong.”  
_  
_She reached for one of her candies and gave it to Ames, “Here, we can share.”  
_  
_Twenty minutes later, Amelia had been practically bouncing in the seat and was talking at a pace too fast to understand. Her mother had pulled off at a rest stop and both her and Mo were desperately attempting to get Amelia to calm down. However, that proved more difficult than they expected. Eventually, they both gave up and her mom kept driving, “No more candy, okay Mo?”  
_  
_She hadn’t meant to make the situation more frustrating for the adult but there they were.  
_  
_An hour later, Amelia was asleep in her seat and the car was quiet. Two hours later and they had arrived at the hotel but Mo was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She didn’t catch it when Amelia’s mom took the picture._

* * *

  
Amelia dragged her to another table, “And here we are at twelve.”  
  
    That had been when Monika cute all of her hair off the first time. She had gone straight from mid-back length hair to a pixie cut and nothing made her feel freer. It was too bad that the kids at school thought that was something they could pick on her for.

* * *

_“Why’d you cut all your hair off Monika? Do you want to be a boy? Hmmm? Or maybe you’re just a lesbian.”_

   _She crossed her arm over her chest and shook her head, “Maybe, but it’s none of your business, regardless. Why are you so mad, anyway? Afraid I’ll steal your girl?”_  
  
_The boy had sputtered, obviously not expecting her confidence or her response, “What? N-no! Why would I be worried about that?”_  
  
_She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know. Maybe because you’re stupid? Anyway, I’m going to class.”_  
  
_Amelia met her at the door with a big smile on her face, “I wonder what Mr. Smith will think of your hair. It looks so soft when it’s short like this!”_  
  
_Mo smiled and pushed Amelia through the door, “I’m sure it does; now, get inside the classroom before we’re both late.”_  
  
_Amelia laughed and dug her heels into the floor for a moment, just to be difficult. Monika huffed and shook her head only barely amused by the action._

* * *

       Amelia’s hair had been longer then; nearly at her shoulder blades; she absentmindedly wondered what it’d be like to run her fingers through hair that long. Now Amelia’s hair was chin length and bounced when she moved. The curls that framed her face were wild and adorable. Monika leaned toward her a pressed their foreheads together, “Are there any other photos you’d like to show me?”  
  
    Ames nodded and jerked her toward table seventeen. Monika didn’t need to look to know that it was a picture of the two of them at prom. She didn’t need to look to remember the way they’d bailed from the loud music and mess of a dance floor to go outside. She didn’t need to look away from her fiance to remember the first kiss they’d shared under the starry sky while waiting for their parents to come pick them up.  
  
    She could look into Amelia’s sparkling blue eyes and remember all on her own. She sighed and hugged her girl, “It’s been a long trip hasn’t it?”  
  
    Ames smiled up at her, “It’s been worth it. Do you remember how I asked you to that dance?”  
  
    She rolled her eyes, “You mean with that giant box of chocolates? Of course.”  
  
    Calloused hands brushed against her cheeks, “You know you ate all of them.”  
  
    “That’s beside the point.”  
  
    Amelia laughed, “It’s exactly the point! Mom thought I was being ridiculous when I bought it and she insisted that there was no way on earth that you’d have a use for that many chocolates. But she was wrong! They were gone before we even went to the dance. You finished them before you even picked out a dress!”  
  
Mo could feel her face heating up, “You ate some of them too.”  
  
Ames kissed her nose, “I ate three. You wouldn’t let me touch the rest. It was cute--even more so when there was chocolate around your mouth. It really seems like you can’t eat sweets without getting them all over yourself, but it’s adorable.”  
  
She looked to the side, somewhat embarrassed, “I just eat them too fast.”  
  
Her fiance laughed, “I know. But hey, when we cut the cake I get to smear the chocolate on your face. How the tables have turned!”    
  
Monika had no time to retort before Jules was sliding around the corner of the hallway, “You two really need to get dressed so that we don’t have to delay this wedding.”  
  
Amelia grinned and pulled her down for a kiss, “What do you say we go and get married?”  
  
Mo rubbed their noses together lightly, “I’ll see you in a little bit.”  
  
Ames snapped her fingers and made finger guns, “I’ll be ready.”  
  
She couldn’t believe it. After all the years they’d been together and they were finally getting married. She didn’t protest when Jules dragged her into a dressing room and held up a white gown in front of her.  
  
Honestly, she didn’t even know how she’d been nervous before; this was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
